A story of love
by XxUp2NoGo0dxX
Summary: PLEASE READ! Zoey is torn between chase and another guy. but when the other guy asks her to prom first who does she end up with? ZOC ZC COC LL NM Sorry first summary


A Story of Love

A Story of Love

Zoey Room

Zoey was laying down thinking about her future and boys of course. She was thinking about how everyone says she and Chase belong together and she was also thinking of someone else his name was Aaron. Aaron was cute, funny and Zoey had a huge crush on him and Chase but her friendship with Chase was more important so she denied she had feelings for her bushy haired friend. It was getting late she could hear Nicole snoring and Lola moving around in her covers and she had a big exam tomorrow. She put her thoughts to rest and fell asleep.

Chases Room

Chase was just hanging around thinking about his exam and his love for Zoey. He wasn't going to deny it he loved Zoey but he is to afraid to tell her. Logan was on the computer emailing Dana and Michael was listening to his i-pod. Yes it was late but no one really cared. He could her Logan typing and Michael music was so loud that he could here that too but he was just sitting on the bed. Michael noticed him just sitting there

"Hey Chase what are you thinking about" Michael said

"Nothing" Chase said even though it was a lie

"I know that face your thinking about Zoey and how you want to ask her to prom but your worried it would ruin your friendship with her" Michael said

"Wow you know me so well" Chase said sarcastically

"Ask her to the prom" Michael said

"I don't know what if I ask her and tell her I love her and she says she doesn't love me wouldn't that make it completely awkward" Chase said

"What if you ask her as friends say something well you don't have a date I don't have a date either we could go as friends" Michael said

"But what…." Chase was cut off

"What if she says yes and at the prom you have a great time and you then magically get the courage to tell her you love her" Michael said cutting Chase off

"Fine I'll ask her" Chase said while giving Michael that look that yea right look that Chase hated yet got it and he got it a lot when it came to this topic.

"I will I swear" Chase said

"I'll believe it when I see it" Michael said

They turned the lights off Logan had already went to bed

The next morning during English class

"Hey Zoey" Chase said

"O hey Chase" Zoey said

"Ok I have to ask you something later" Chase said

"Ask me now" Zoey asked

"No it is something sort of important and I don't want to ask you right now" Chase said

"Ok whatever" Zoey said while practically drooling at the fact that Aaron just walked in

Chase walked back to his seat and Aaron walked up to Zoey. Chase hated him. It was either the fact that he thought he might like Zoey and Zoey might like him back or the fact that he was always hanging out with him and everyone but him seemed to like him especially Zoey. So yea I guess you could say he is jealous.

"Hey Zoey" Aaron said

"Hi Aaron" Zoey replied flirty she noticed that Chase has left the room

"So Zoey do you have a date to the prom on Friday because I was thinking maybe if you're not going with anyone you would go with me because I have to admit I have a crush on you"

"Aaron I don't know what to say I mean I like you maybe even like you like you"

"Then say yes"

"Ok yes" she was blushing and so was he I mean he really is a nice a guy and she did like him but she had to tell Chase the guy who she denied liking like that so then why is it so difficult for her to tell him

She thought about this all class and for her next three classes till lunch when Chase said he was going to talk to her then. Zoey found Chase

"O hi Chase umm I actually needed to tell you something" Zoey said a little nervous

"Ok what is it" Chase said a very curiously

"Well you know Aaron right" Zoey started to tell him

"Nope I never met him before" Chase said sarcastically

"Chase this is serious well not serious but important"

"Ok no more jokes"

" Alright so during our English class he asked me to Junior Prom and I umm said yes so yea I just wanted you to know I don't know why I made such a big deal about this I mean were only friends" Zoey said

"Yea were just friends" Chase said disappointed

"So what was it you wanted to tell me" Zoey said a little relived

"O its nothing forget about it" Chase said with a reassuring smile

"Ok so I'll see you later I'm meting up with Aaron" Zoey said

"Of course you are" Chase said under his breath hoping Zoey didn't hear

"What did you say" Zoey said a little confused

"I said I'll see you later" Chase said

"Alright bye" Zoey said

"Bye Zoe"

Michael walked up to Chase

"So man how did it go"

"It didn't go"

"Chase you chicken out again"

"I didn't have time to chicken out she told me she and Aaron are going to prom together, I really hate that guy no better yet I despise him"

"So if Zoey has a date you should get one to"

"No I wanted to go with Zoey and only Zoey and I lost that chance"

"Dude there are plenty of girls you can go with how about that new girl Katie" Michael suggested

"Dude I want to go with Zoey"

"Ok but Zoey is going with Aaron so there is no reason for you to not have a date"

"Fine I'll ask Katie"

Chase liked Katie she was a pretty blond and from what he knew he was smart and funny but she wasn't Zoey and he wanted to go with Zoey but he thought if she could go with Aaron he might as well ask Katie

Girls lounge and Katie was sitting on the couch.

"O hi Katie I don't know if you know me but I'm Chase" as Chase introduced himself

"O yea I know I've seen you around" Katie said

"So I have to ask you something"

"Ok go ahead"

"Well you see there is a Junior Prom and….."

" And you were wondering if I would go with you" Katie said interrupting Chase

"That is exactly what I wanted to ask you"

"Well the answer is yes I'll go with you"

"Ok so I'll be at your dorm around 7"

"Yea room 109"

"Ok see you later"

Chase was excited he had a date for the prom it wasn't Zoey but Katie was a nice person and it was a date to the dance

Room 101

"Guess what Lola, Nicole" Zoey shouted

"WHAT!" Lola and Nicole screamed with excitement

"I have a date to Junior Prom" Zoey said exactly

"Chase finally asked you" Nicole and Lola said

"No Aaron asked me" Zoey said a little disappointed on her friends reaction to her news

"O that's great Zoe" Nicole said

"Yea cool" Lola said

"Well who are you two going with" Zoey asked

"I am going with Michael" Nicole said they were going out for a couple of days but no one really realized they were because of all the excitement with Zoey and Chase

"I am going with Logan he asked me to go because Dana is in France and George (Lola BF) is on vacation in Bermuda" Lola said

"I wonder why Chase didn't ask you" Lola said

"Why does everyone assume Chase likes me I mean were just friends if he wanted to ask me he had plenty of opportunities to ask me I mean the prom is in 1 week" Zoey said as there was a knock at the door it was Katie

Katie walks in

"Hi everyone hey Zoey can I talk to you outside for a minute"

"Yea sure what's up?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to past something by you"

"Ok what"

"Well Chase asked me to Prom and I've only been here a month but I can tell you guys are into each other and I didn't want you to hate me if I went so if it isn't ok with you I won't go"

"No its fine I am going with Aaron Donaldson"

"O ok I am glad I think I might really like him"

That one line gave Zoey a strange feeling she couldn't quite explain it. It was a bad feeling. She knew that she had a date and maybe it was a little hypocritical but she really didn't want Chase to go with Katie. It wasn't that she didn't like Katie. Katie was sweet and smart and a new friend of hers. Katie had blond hair and blue eyes. She had a medium size nose her hair was sort of frizzy but it wasn't a frizz ball. She was really pretty but that didn't bother Zoey. The more she thought about it the more anger she got. She wasn't anger about the fact they were going to the dance together or at least that is what she told herself she was madder about the fact that she found out from Katie instead of Chase. She gave him the cold shoulder all day.

Chase wondered why Zoey was acting like this he wanted to tell her about Katie and he was looking for her after he told Michael about Katie but when he went to her dorm Lola and Nicole said that she didn't want to talk to him now and she wouldn't want to talk to him later. When Chase asked what he did the two girls said they really weren't sure but they have never seen her mad. He didn't even know what he did and it was killing him that Zoey was mad at him. What did she even have to be mad at if anything he should be mad Zoey was the one who got a date; Zoey was the one who always choose Aaron over him. If it weren't for her and Aaron he wouldn't be going to the prom with Katie he wanted to go with Zoey and it was killing him to know that the love of his life hates his guts. It just wasn't fair and totally unlike her to give him the cold shoulder without even telling him what he did. He decided to write a letter because he was better at writing than talking.

Dear Zoey

_Zoey what happened? What did I do to make you mad? This isn't fair for you to give me the cold shoulder you could at least tell me what I did. I was looking for you before I have to tell you something and it isn't something I should tell you in a letter its not bad news but I should tell you in person so please please talk to me !! I'll be at my dorm for 5:00 to whenever so come by please or call me and I'll come to you_

_Your Busy Haired Ex- Best Friend,_

_Chase_

Michael delivered the letter to Zoey Room. He figured that if he gave it directly to Zoey she would just rip it or refuse to read it she was so mad at Chase. He decided to give it to Nicole not only would it help his friend's love life but it will also let him see Nicole and a chance to make-out with her. He knew he was being a pervert but it wasn't like it was only looks that mattered to him, he liked the fact that she had her dumb blond moments but that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Yes he said it he loved Nicole, he did there was know hiding it and a least he wasn't afraid to tell her cough: Chase: cough.

"Hey Michael, Let me guess your looking for Nicole" Lola said

"I sure am, Hey Babe" Michael answered as Nicole walked up to the door

"Hey yourself" Nicole said she loved having a boyfriend especially one as cute a Michael

"Since I don't want to break up the love fest nor watch you two all lovey dovey, I am going to go to movie and a diner with Logan" Lola said

"Are you dating Logan what happened to George and Dana" Nicole asked suspiciously

" No, I'm not dating Logan he is still going out with Dana and I'm still dating George were going as friends because we have nothing better to do with you two together, Zoey with Aaron, Chase with Katie, Quinn at the science thing for the weekend with Mark there was just nothing better to do" Lola said

"Ok whatever" Michael said

"Bye guys"

"Bye Lola" Michael and Nicole said at the same time

Lola left the room and Nicole and Michael were sitting on her bed

"So what's up" Nicole asked

"Well I missed you I haven't seen you since lunch" Michael said. Nicole thought she was the luckiest girl in the world; Michael was sweet and amazingly hot.

"Aww well aren't we Mr. Romantic" Nicole said

"Why yes we are, the second reason I came over is a tad more serious, it is Zoey and Chase" Michael said

"What happened now I heard she was mad at Chase but she wouldn't tell anyone why" Nicole said

"Chase wrote her a letter and I'm suppose to give it to Zoey" Michael said just as Zoey walked in

"Hey Zoe" They both said at the same time

"Give Zoey what" Zoey asked curiously

"Umm to give you this" Nicole handed her the letter

"We are going to go to Sushi Rox, bye Zoey" They said as the left holding hands.

The letter was sitting on the chair staring at Zoey she was debating opening, She opened it. She read the letter and decides to invite Chase over, like she was going there, yea right. She texted Chase on his Teckmate.

Chase,

Hey Chase it is Zoey ummm u said u wanted to talk to me and im in my dorm if u want to come ill be here till 10 which is curfew

Zoey

Chase felt his pocket vibrating it was hiss teckmate Katie was hanging out there. Chase read the text message.

"Who was that" Katie said

"O um it was a friend I need to go over to there dorm" Chase said wondering why he didn't Zoey

"What friend" Katie asked

"Um it was Zoey" Chase said he wasn't about to lie to his girlfriend I mean did he like Zoey more yes but Zoey had Aaron and she was very happy although he couldn't stand him.

"What happened" Katie asked. After all Zoey was a friend. She wasn't as close as Zoey and Chase but they were friends

"O nothing we were in a fight over something and she wasn't talking to me and she invited me over so if I didn't go the fight would be worse" Chase said

"What is it about" Katie questioned wondering if it was about the conversation she had with Zoey earlier that week.

"Umm I am not sure, something I said" Chase lied

"O you should go over I'll see you tomorrow" Katie gave Chase a kiss and they walked separate ways

Chase went to Room 101. He walked in and Aaron and Zoey were on her bed making out. Zoey saw Chase watching them and stopped.

"Aaron you better go I'll call you later" Zoey said

"Why" Aaron said

"Because Chase is here" Zoey explained

"So what does it matter" Aaron was very oblivious to World War 3 going on between Chase and Zoey

"Just leave I'll call you later" Zoey told him

"No I'm not leaving" Aaron was a tad jealous of Chase

"Look Aaron I need to figure something out with Chase so leave I need to talk to him about something that has nothing to do with you so get out of my dorm" Zoey began to get angry

Chase was just standing there not really doing anything he hated fights Aaron said something but Chase just blocked it out he eventually left

"Ok what did you want to tell me" Zoey asked

"I needed to tell you……………………" Zoey cut him off

"Did you need to tell me that you were going to the prom with Katie because I found out about that from Katie?! Katie came by to tell me not you. We were best friends and you couldn't tell me that you have a date who is now your girlfriend for prom I told you about Aaron you were the first person I told I wanted to tell you so you could find out from me and not Aaron but you see you don't have that common courtesy do you" Zoey yelled

"Look Zoey I spent all day looking for you that day that isn't why you're mad at me I know you Zoey I know you better than anyone else in this world if that is why you're mad at me then you're lying and then you're right we shouldn't be friends anymore. I am done with dealing with Aaron because I hate that guy but you liked him so I dealt with him. No more BFF junk it's a bunch of lies because my view of you now is a liar so bye Zoey" Chase argued back as he stormed out when he slammed Zoey's door there was a tear strolling down his face. Zoey and Chase were not best friends, they weren't even friends anymore and that really killed Chase. It was as if someone took his heart out and ripped it out of his chest he just wanted to know the real reason Zoey was mad.

Zoey went to her bed and cried just cried hysterically. Chase was right she was lying but she didn't exactly know why she was mad she just was. Maybe she did like Chase maybe she always did and maybe she always will but she had Aaron. Why did it bother her so much? The prom was tomorrow night. She and her friends were going to spend all day getting ready. Lola and Nicole and Quinn invited Katie because after all they didn't hate Chase and Katie was nice and all and Aaron was going to hangout with Chase, Michael Logan, Mark because Logan and Aaron were close friends and Michael and him were on the same basketball team and they didn't hate him nor Zoey.

Zoey woke up nice and early. She and her friends started out by getting their nails done. Zoey got a French manicure and pedicure, Lola got a hot pink manicure and pedicure, Nicole got a very light pink manicure and a baby pink for her pedicure. Quinn got a coral manicure and pedicure and Katie got a red manicure and pedicure. Then they went to get their hair done. Zoey had an up-do that was a pretty bun but it wasn't a bun it was more like a design. It was complex yet very simple. Lola had her hair down with banana curls. Nicole hair was half up in a clip and the other half was down pin straight. Quinn had her hair in a bun but around the bun was a braid. Katie had a silver headband and her hair was curly. After this whole process was done it was about 4:30 and the prom was at 7. They decided to meet the boys for a quick snack.

Zoey wasn't too excited about it she would have to see Chase and not only was it Chase but it was Chase and Katie together. Katie was a friend of Zoey's it wasn't like she hated her she just didn't want her with Chase. Chase was also not thrilled on the idea he had to spend all day with Aaron now he had to see Aaron and Zoey. The girls met the guys and gave them all a friendly hug but Zoey and Chase didn't even look at each other. They all sat down and Chase and Zoey usually in fact always sit next to each other but Aaron and Zoey were on one side of the table and Chase and Katie on the other. Everyone at the table knew they weren't friends anymore they all heard about the big blowout in Zoey's room except Aaron and Katie. They were all talking.

"So Logan how's Dana" Katie asked

"I wouldn't know we broke up yesterday" Logan answered

"You broke up with Dana!" Nicole asked

"Nicole it's none of our business" Michael said

"Put a sock in it what happened, who broke up with who" Nicole was very curious she knew they wouldn't last with Lola and it was only a matter of time till George was history too.

"Umm well I didn't want to be tied down and she met this guy I think his name was Jorge and the distance between PCA and France it was a mutual breakup although I broke her heart" Logan said

"OOO so Lola how is George" Nicole asked to see if they broke up

"He is fine still around" Lola said a bit disappointed

"Lola can I talk to you over there" Logan said a bit angry

"Ok" Lola said

"I thought you broke up with him" Logan said

"I tried but he didn't want to he was like we will talk about it when I get back" Lola said

"Did you tell him that you loved someone else" Logan screamed

"Shut up they will hear you, look I dated him for 1 ½, I don't want to hurt him" Lola said

"Lola you are hurting me I want to be your boyfriend I want us to go to prom as boyfriend and girlfriend I even had something planed after" Logan said

"Aww you do" Lola said shocked

"Look I love you Lola Martinez I never loved anyone before I want to be with you and only you I'm growing up I'm not the same jerk I was a year ago but I refuse to date you unless I am the only one to date you, why didn't you break it off with him?" Logan asked

"Ok I will try again" Lola said

"Ok fine" Logan. By the time they got back everyone was pretty much done. The girls went to go get dressed and so did the guys.

"So guys are you excited" Katie said even though only Nicole and Quinn were since Zoey had a certain attitude and Lola was just sad after her talk with Logan. Quinn and Mark were doing great they actually spent almost every second together and Nicole and Michael were all over each other. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it" Zoey asked

"It is a surprise" The voice said. Lola knew that voice it was familiar. Then she realized OMG it was George

"I'll get it" Lola said

"Hi babe, I got home early so I could take you to prom" George said

"I thought I told you I already have a date and I also told you we need to talk" Lola said

"We can talk at prom" George said

"No we can't I have a date and I don't want to go out with you anymore" Lola said

"Lola we can talk about our problems I am not ready to give up on our relationship tell me how you feel." George asked

"I'll tell you how I feel, I am just sick of us there isn't that spark their once was there isn't that feeling anymore I mean when you are truly right for someone that feeling is always there and it never goes away, George I am sorry but I don't want to date you anymore" Lola said sincerely

"So it is over" George concluded

"Yea George it is over, I am sorry" Lola said while walking away.

"Hey Logan" Lola said

"I don't really want to talk right now" Logan said a bit broken hearted Lola broke his heart the boy who breaks many hearts but never had his broken until now of course.

"Please let me in Logan" Lola begged

"Why so you can tell me that George is taking you to prom I saw him in the hallway he told me he was looking for you" Logan said

"Just let me in Logan" Lola said

"Hey dude who is at the door" Michael said

"It is Lola Michael please open the door" Lola begged.

"Logan open the door for her" Michael told Logan

"No I am not opening that door for her are you kidding me" Logan was angry

"Well I will do it then" Michael got up to open the door

"Hey Michael can I talk to Logan for a minute in private" Lola said

"Ok I was going to see Nicole anyway" Michael said he knew this was a serious conversation. They have been hanging out a lot and with Logan breaking up with Dana and George coming to take Lola to prom and the conversation at the Maple Apple. He left leaving the two alone.

"Why are you even here aren't you suppose to be getting ready to go to prom with George?" Logan asked

"I broke up with George when he came by to see me, Look Logan I didn't ask him to come I didn't want him to come. I want us to be together, I want us to go to prom together I love you Logan" Lola said sincerely

"Well it is hard not to love my amazing looks and good hair" Logan said

"Ok well I am going to get ready for prom you will pick me up at 7" Lola said

"Of course come here for a sec I got you something" Logan said

"O what did I get" Lola said

"Come here I'll show you" Logan said while Lola came to sit on his lap

"Santa I want a pony and a Barbie doll dream house" Lola joked

"Well what about this" Logan said while opening a diamond necklace. It was the most gorgeous necklace Lola has ever seen

"O Logan this is so beautiful" Lola said astonished

"Just like you" Logan said he was going to change for Lola he loved Lola. She was the most important thing to him. He never loved anyone this much. Lola leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was there first kiss together and it couldn't have been better. Lola left to go get ready it was already 5:40 she was running out of time

Lola opened the door to her room. Michael was there with Nicole they were talking and Nicole was dressed in her dress which was a pink sparkly dress that went down to the floor but it want puffy it was a halter top neckline. Zoey was just sitting talking to Quinn. Zoey probably had the prettiest dress of all it was a blue strapless dress that had this flower design and by her belly button was a ribbon with a little trinket and then a little more of the design and the it was tool down to her ankle. She really looked gorgeous. Quinn dress was multi- colored flowers on a white background it had spaghetti straps. It went down like Nicole's but at the bottom it had a little pouf to it.

"Hey Lola where were you" Nicole asked

"I went to Logan's" Lola told her

"So who did you choose Logan or George" Quinn asked. Everyone kind of hoped Logan but they weren't about to tell Miss Dram Queen on what to do.

"You'll find out soon enough" Lola said with a bright smile. She was in love with Logan, head over heals.

"Where did you get that" Zoey asked pointing out the necklace

"Um a friend" Lola didn't want to tell them they would see them at the dance she wanted to saver the moment. Everyone left for Lola to get ready.

They all went down to the girls lounge.

"Hey Michael where are Chase and Aaron and Mark" Quinn asked

"They went to go pick up their suits and then they were going to Mark's and Aaron's room to change (they were roommates).

"So Zoey how are you and Aaron doing" Nicole asked. She wanted Zoey and Chase together. It wasn't that she hated Aaron or Katie but she really thought that Zoey and Chase were really perfect for each other.

"Were good but we have decided that we are going to the dance as friends. We are not right for each other. We are good friends but nothing more" Zoey realized she loved Chase. She wasn't ready to tell anyone but she did. As she was telling how they were just going as friends Aaron and walked in.

"Wait so you two aren't dating" Nicole confirmed

"No were not" Aaron told her.

"Hey Katie, you look amazing" Chase greeted his girlfriend. It wasn't like he loved her but he wanted a date and plus Zoey and him were no longer friends

"Hey you don't look to bad yourself" Katie returned his greeting. This made Zoey sick. What made her more sick, was the fact that her and Chase weren't friends. Lola and Logan came down. Everyone assumed they were together, they were holding hands and making lovey dovey faces at each other. It was cute. They all left for prom together.

Once they arrived at prom they immediately started dancing the night away. Katie was beginning to realize that Zoey and Chase were perfect for each other. Zoey was her first friend when she came to PCA and Chase was a good guy so she decided to join the effort to get them together. She went over to Chase.

"So Chase are you are talking to Zoey again" Katie asked

"No were not" Chase was bummed about not being friends with Zoey again.

"Look Chase I want to breakup with you, it isn't anything you or I have done it is just that we aren't right for each other you are right for Zoey, and that's ok just don't wait forever to tell her" Katie knew that Zoey and Chase were right for each other and she felt like she just complicated things.

"Katie I am so sorry I should have asked her to the dance but Aaron got to her before I did and I am going to tell her and I would like it if we could be friends" Chase felt bad, he knew Katie was right he just felt bad.

"Of course

Somehow Zoey ended up in Aaron's arm but she wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Chase walked by

"Zoe I need to talk to you" Chase was annoyed he thought that Aaron and Zoey decided to be friends and nothing more

"What are you doing with that jerk I thought you two were friends" Chase started yelling Zoey never saw him yell.

"We are friends" Zoey replied

"Well that looks a little to friendly to me" Chase was mad he was about to tell her and she is in the arms of Aaron. Is she kidding?

"What do you care you have Katie and you two seem very happy together, and plus we aren't friends anymore" Zoey yelled back. It hurt enough to see them together but to have Chase yelling at her was too much.

"For your information I'm not even with Katie"

"Well we still aren't friends"

"I can't take this anymore Zoey I wanted to go to prom with you. I was going to ask you at lunch the same day Aaron did"

"And Katie fits into this how" Zoey yelled

"I wasn't even going to go with Katie I went with her because you went with Aaron, and the only reason we are fighting is because you're a liar and instead of talking to me you blew me off" Chase told her.

"Look Chase I don't know why I am mad at you I just am I don't know why ok maybe I was jealous I don't know" Zoey was calming down

"You were jealous"

"Yea I guess I was"

"Well how do you think I felt about Aaron? I was jealous of him" Chase said

"Well you didn't have Aaron tell you" Zoey said

"You want to know something Zoey Brooks, the day you told me you were going with Aaron you broke my heart, Zoey Brooks I love you" Chase finally told her. He felt so good even though he just put his heart out there to be broken.

"You love me?" Zoey loved Chase she really did

"I love you, Zoey Brooks I always have and I always will" As Chase finished what he was saying Zoey jumped into Chase's arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthew were dating.

"Awe Look it those two love birds" Nicole said to Michael

"There finally together" Michael said. He was so happy that Chase finally told Zoey. So everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening. Katie and Aaron even started to hit it off, and soon after prom they were dating too


End file.
